Killer Demons: Part 1
by FanGirl1776
Summary: A continuation of Demons Forever by Sarra Cannon. Harper Madison is finally taking down the order of the shadows, an evil coven of witches. This is when he takes down Priestess Taylor, a high priestess from Australia.


Killer Demons

Introduction  
This fan-fiction is based of the Peachville High Demons book series by Sarra Cannon. Harper Madison is an 18 year old girl. Well she isn't just a girl, she is a half witch half demon. Her mother died just after she was born, and ever since she was little she felt different. Now she has found The Order Of The Shadows, an evil world of witches who steal demons from the shadow world and bind them to themselves to gain more power. Harper finds they have caused much pain, and she wants to fight back. She has started gaining troops and have found a way to un-bind the demons and witches. Now she needs to find the priestesses and take them down! She's got one down, priestess winter, and five to go. It's going to be difficult and there will be much loss, but she is ready. Their planning in Peachville Georgia, and are ready to fight.  
***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING***  
Australia  
I woke up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.  
"Are you okay," Jackson asked me in a sleepy voice. "Just...another...bad...dream, nothing to...worry about," I replied. I could barely breath, it felt like a boulder was sitting on my chest! I had the dream again, Priestess Winter captured Jackson, she tortured him, and left him there to die. Thank goodness it was just a dream. Once I got my breathing back under control I laid back down. There was no way I was going to fall asleep again, not after that, but it was still early and I didn't feel like getting up just yet. I sat there thinking of the many events that have happened while I was here in Peachville, I tried to count them on my fingers, the only problem, I didn't have enough fingers.  
By the time I was done the sun had started rising, so I decided to get up. Lea, Mary Ann, and Essex where already sitting at the tables in the center of the crow village eating their breakfast. I sat down next to them and grabbed a bowl of oat meal. "So, any progress on finding the next priestess," I asked. I wasn't surprised to find Lea answering my question, "Actually, yes we almost have her pinpointed. All the demons have been working on finding her, I'm planning on showing everyone the area later." I kept eating my oat meal, there wasn't really much to say. We are working on finding the priestesses all over the world, and the rings all over the shadow world. It's tough work and we have been recruiting more demons and witches to work on our side. We have Honora and the rest of the winter family captured, so Zara is now leading everyone in the US. Which has proven to be very helpful, we have a lot of witches helping us now. But there is still so much that needs to be done.  
I looked up from my oat meal, and when I did I saw, "Jackson."  
He was walking over to the table, to get breakfast I would guess.  
"Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning," we all replied. Even after these few years I still get butterflies when I see him. Jackson got a bowl of oat meal too, and then sat down.  
"So is there any specific plan for today," he asked politely.  
"Well, Lea is close to finding the priestess from Australia, so I figured we could start making a plan to either kill or capture her," I replied. This seemed to go well with Jackson since he smiled and nodded his head.  
Jackson said, "I think we should have everyone take a training session today too. It will defiantly help everyone, we need to start being more efficient with our magic. Now that we don't have to worry about Priestess Winter or the covens in our area hunting us down."  
This sounded like a good idea to me so I said, "Sure, I was hoping to get some training done, so we can hurry up and take care of the Australian priestess. I was hoping if we find her exact location today, we might fight her later this week."  
Jackson's face went a little pale, "WHAT! THIS WEEK!?" I wish he would start trusting me, I know what I'm doing!  
"Yes, this week! I know what I'm doing and I talked with a few people about this yesterday, and they seem to agree." Jackson had calmed down a little, he has always been so protective of me. "Fine! We will plan for this week, but if we are not fully prepared, we're not going!" I do love the boy, but I really wish he would trust me more often.  
"Don't worry we WILL be prepared."  
For once Lea was on my side, "I'm sure we can handle her. Don't worry Jackson, we'll be prepared." He still didn't seem too happy about the plan, but he at least wasn't fighting it any more.  
After everyone from our organization got up and ate breakfast we had them gather around the center of the village to discuss our plan.  
"Hello everyone," I addressed them.  
"I have a few...announcements...first, we have word from the shadow world that they have found the red coven ring. Also, we have almost found the priestess from Australia." I waited for someone else to say something, but no one did. I'm still not really used to being the leader that everyone looks up to.  
"Today, we where going to try and have everyone take a training coarse. Lea, Jackson, Mary Anne, Essex, Angela, Zara, Eloise, Andros, and I will be coming up with the main plan if anyone has suggestions please come to me. That is about it, all of you guys can go start your training, it will be in the clearing, and then come back up at lunch so we can discuss the progress. Thanks!" I've never been good at speech making but my instructions seemed to be clear enough for everyone. When they all left we went onto the library under the altar in the crow village to plan our attack.  
"Alright, we have found out Priestess Taylor, the one from Australia, is residing in Sydney. We have her exact location, and she is not planning on traveling anytime soon," Lea told us.  
I smiled because I knew this was just the news I wanted to hear. So I said, "That's great! I have a plan that would work perfectly. Now, I don't want to cause a huge battle, so I thought, what if we pull a George Washington and attack at night, we can just have a small strike team go in and kill or capture her." Everyone seemed to think this was a pretty good idea, since they nodded their heads in agreement.  
Then Lea brought up a good point, "Great, now we just have to pick our people!"  
I had an idea of who could go, "I was thinking, Courtney and Angela could act as a sort of back up to replenish powers and heal any wounded if a battle does go down. But for the fighting I thought Jackson, Zara, Lea, and I could go along with a few other good fighters. What do you think?"  
,,,, I asked everyone this question but I knew Jackson would be the one who answered,  
"It sounds logical, and like a relatively good plan. I suppose we would get there through the hall of doors. As long as we are prepared this should work." I was happy he said something supportive of the plan.  
"Great! Now, lets find our fighters."  
Later at lunch everyone was excited to hear that we have a plan to take down another priestess. The training session seemed to have gone well too. Everyone was ravenous, we had sandwiches for all of them. As everyone was eating I addressed the group,  
"I'm happy to hear all of you are improving your battle skills. Umm, we'll as you all know we have found the priestess and now we have a plan. We are going to send in a strike team, we are looking for 4 more people to join us. You can sign up on this paper," I held up the paper for all of them to see, "then we will see what skills you have and decide who will come. I'm going to put the paper over here, I'll check it out at the end of lunch. If you sign up please stay, if you choose not to sign up you can go home, if you want." I set the paper down, with a pen, and stepped away to get a sandwich. Almost immediately after I sat down a huge rush of people went over to sign up. I was pleasantly surprised by this, and before I knew it, it was the end of lunch and I had almost a hundred people on my list.  
We auditioned everyone on the list and chose four people to go, three witches and one demon. Rayas, the demon, is very powerful. He used air as a weapon, which is good since I use fire and Jackson uses ice. Clarissa is a young witch, maybe twenty-four, she's also a good fighter. Jessica, is third in line to be prima, she has a lot of power and knows many spells that are great for battle. And finally we chose a girl about my age, Anna, she is so graceful and pretty, she could use her power a lot and keep the same amount of energy. I think they will all be great assets. The only situation I'm worried about is getting the master stone, clearly she would have one. I know she has the ruby since her family's symbol is a little red ladybug and she is the prima of the very first red demon gate. I just hope we get out of there alive and possibly with the master stone.  
So then it was dinner time, we where having beef stew, and we where sitting around the fire. The others coming with us were set up in one of the guest houses. We all started talking about why we joined the cause. Rayas said he joined because his mother, sister, brother, and father where all captured by the order. The others just wanted to put a stop to the horror. Since we where all prepared we decided that tomorrow night would be the best time to strike. We where all tired and decided to go to sleep.  
I clenched my fathers sword in my hand. I knew he would be so proud of me, and I was truly missing him. We got up early, around 5am, and started a battle training reminder course. I wanted a little refresher since we haven't fought in a while. I put my sweat and tears into that practice. I was just so angry! How could these people be so heartless? They hurt my family and friends so many times, and I just wished this fight could be done with. By the end I was so tiered and upset that I dropped the sword, stopped the flames, and collapsed in a crying heap on the floor. Jackson rushed over immediately asking if I was okay.  
All I could manage to say was, "They are so dead!" The rest of the day was silent, and we where all preparing for the fight this evening.  
Finally it was midnight, and it was time to make our trip up to the Shadowford Plantation, which of course isn't a plantation anymore, and find the hall of doors. We all went up the secret stairway to the third floor. I had to admit, it felt so strange being there again. I hadn't been there since we killed Ms. Shadowford and came back with Angela. We made it to the hall of doors, and because Australia is so far we had to walk almost an hour to get to the door we needed. This was it, the moment we've all been waiting for, so I opened the door ever so slightly and gently. There was only silence and darkness on the other side. Slowly all of us creeped in, trying very hard not to make any noise. It was pitch black, so I conjured a tiny purple orb of light. I could only see a few feet in front of my face, but it was plenty. Everyone kept silent, not even daring to move. From what I could see the house seemed to be an exact replica of the Winter's house, which meant I knew exactly where Priestess Taylor would be.  
I motioned everyone forward, silently asking them to follow me. They did. We snuck down the stairs on to the second level of the house, and then finally to the first level. We got all the way to her door with out problems; however, this worried me. Jackson got out the sleeping potion we created to ensure she wouldn't wake up on our way out. I grasped the handle of the door, and turned it.  
Everyone was prepared to fight. As we stepped in we barely notice a small figure sitting in a chair facing the window. All of use got in position, but she didn't so anything.  
Instead she simply said, "I knew you would come." She was so calm, and I was stunned. She wasn't fighting, arguing, or making threats.  
All I could utter was, "Excuse me?"  
"I said, I knew you would come. Go ahead, take me!" We where all shocked she said this. Everyone else was still silent.  
"Fine then. Jackson, the potion!" I did what she said. After all it was what we were here to do. Jackson handed me the potion and I unscrewed the lid.  
"I let you find me, you know. According to the others I'm the weakest, so I figure why not just hand myself over." She sounded so, fearless, as if it was an honor to be captured.  
"You know there is one other thing I need," I tried to sound brave.  
"Ah, the Master Stone. It's right here," she tossed the stone, and I caught it. Then I handed her the potion.  
"Drink up!" She did as I said.  
Rayas and Jackson carried her. Everyone remained silent. We went all the way to the original portal stone. All that was left was the ritual, the dagger, cup, necklace, ring, master and portal stone where all there. We also had enough people. We set everything up, but there was a strange heaviness in the air. We started the ritual, chanting and finally the last step came. "Unum mundum fit duo," we chanted. Suddenly the air was light and the demon rose from Priestess Taylor, and we knew, they where all free!  
The demons name was Chartopius, he thanked us when the ritual ended. At that we had to say good bye. We hurried back to the hall of doors. It was nearly dawn and soon others would be waking up. We needed to leave. We got to the third floor opened the door, and started jogging down the hallway to make sure no one was following us. We finally reached our door.  
We got back in to Shadowford without any problems. The only thing left was to get her to my castle in the Southern Kingdom in the Shadow World. We went to the lake and found the portal quite easily. Once through we where home in the white rose garden of my castle. I went inside and down to the dungeon. We locked her up with everyone else, where she could not use her magic. We went back to the crow village right after that. Once we returned we could finally breath.  
I finally uttered, "Good job, guys! Now get some rest. This may have been a victory, but we still have much to do I this fight for justice!"  
THE END


End file.
